


Suffocation, Intoxication

by Kaffee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Death, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Canonical Violence, Sober Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffee/pseuds/Kaffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can love someone a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocation, Intoxication

There is no light, just sound, just blackness, just two of them heatedly entangled in each other's limbs. Gray skin slapping against gray skin. Blood dripping from above onto the other's face, into his eyes, along his tongue. The mix of colors is beautiful against violet-flushed skin and lavender-tinted tears. There is a miraculous rainbow before his eyes and he sighs, smiling widely and gripping tense ashen thighs in his clawed hands.

The body beneath his is hot to the touch and breathing harshly, the gills across the ribcage flaring with each intake of oxygen. The fins on his jaw follow the same pattern, the same broadening movements, enough to fan his face when he leans closer and bites the seadweller's lips hard enough to draw indigo blood. His tongue falls out to catch it before it trickles down the other's jaw.

Eridan is whimpering now, blinking away a puddle of golden blood that has been accumulating on his face. His teeth are clenched as fingers dig dangerously into his shoulders. This highblood is beautiful, he thinks to himself, fanged grin widening even more. Eridan's only fault is his dependence. His body is perfect, built from years of swimming under the sea, fighting for food, protecting himself. The ocean isn't kind. Gamzee would know.

The cries from the troll in his grasp have finally broken through his colorful haze, and he glances down, frowning at being distracted. He digs his claws into Eridan's thighs and deep purple blood flows in rivulets. Bright yellow eyes widen in pain. Gamzee thrusts forward harshly now, the torn skin from Eridan's entrance bleeding alongside his legs.

"G-Gam, please…!" he whines, tears flowing freely. His hands, bedazzled in his royal jewelry, are flailing around now, tense with agony from the fresh wounds. Gamzee blinks back at him and continues his movements. He slowly removes his claws from Eridan's legs, sending a shudder along his body. A gentle laugh escapes his throat when he licks the blood from his fingers. The other troll watches with eyes swollen with saltwater. "P-please, Gam, I don't w-want this! Not like this!"

His voice is coarse from screaming. Gamzee simply watches him, observing the way his fins wave back and forth with each thrust, the way his black shirt is pushed haphazardly up his chest, where droplets of blue, olive, and mustard-yellow have accumulated. The Capricorn is amazed at how another trail of blood, his own this time (dammit Nepeta) drips down his forehead, along his nose, and finally falls, splattering against Eridan's neck. He lifts a violet-stained hand and slowly wraps it around the other's throat, softly, just enough to get him to look back at him. He wants to see those beautiful tear-stained eyes. They keep him focused.

The seadweller seems to believe that this is a good sign as Gamzee grins down at him and moves his other dirtied hand to grip his sex which has been bouncing between them, neglected and harder than a rock, for a long time. Eridan reaches his arms up shakily to rest on Gamzee's shoulders as the dominant troll deepens his thrusts, skin slapping together dangerously fast and loud.

"Gam…"

Their breaths start to become heavy, blood still dripping from the Capricorn's body onto the seadweller's.

"G-Gam…"

The highblood's hands tighten against the other's shoulders.

"Gam, s-stop, I can't b-breathe-"

Gamzee's hands clutch against Eridan's throat and erection tightly. Too tightly. Eridan is squirming beneath him, but his eyes are closed, regulating his breaths. His claws dig into the Aquarius' neck, his palm hard against his windpipe while even more blood seeps from new tears in the skin. The fins and gills are flaring madly now.

"Gam-"

Eridan wheezes underneath the other, eyes screwing shut as he comes, spewing violet seed between their bodies. It is slimy and it forms a sort of web between them, gluing their bodies together. The highblood sighs as best as he can, still struggling to breathe, and wraps his legs tighter around Gamzee's hips. The dominating troll groans, picking up speed, strengthening his grip, crushing Eridan beneath him.

Suddenly, the seadweller goes still.

Gamzee comes in that instant. He is shuddering against the other as he relaxes his body. Eridan's bloody legs drop from around him and fall to the ground with a slight thud. The sound surprises Gamzee, and he looks down to see the other staring up at him, a rainbow of blood and tears staining his cheeks. The fins are curling in on themselves, stiff and unmoving. The Capricorn blinks.

"Princey?" he mumbles. His face is expressionless. His hands start to ache, so he glances down and notices his fingers, white with exertion, clamped around Eridan's neck. Gamzee's lips twitched into a smile. "C'mon, brother, wake up. I know I'm motherfuckin' awesome but no need to faint after."

Silence. The highblood's eyes are still staring back into his, lifeless.

"MOTHERFUCKER I SAID WAKE UP!"

Gamzee bares his fangs, his own eyes wide as he screams at Eridan's corpse. He sits there for a moment, sex still sheathed in the other's body, his hands clenched on the gilled neck once more. The skin tears even more, violet blood seeping from the arteries onto his fingers. He swallows a lump, then relaxes again.

"Eeeeeeridan," he sings, swinging the troll's head back and forth by the neck. "Silly little princey sleeping on the job. Hmph." Gamzee frowns, removes himself from Eridan's body, and stands up to clothe his lower half. He stares down at the other with indifference, then straddles the body again. His bloodied claws reach out to stroke Eridan's face and close his dead eyes. Gamzee closes his own and places his lips against the highblood's, smearing the rainbow of blood over both of their mouths.

"Nighty-night, princey."


End file.
